


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by LaLaLumina



Series: Hotel for the Broken : Deleted Scenes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Aone Takanobu, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Futakuchi Kenji, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime's Father, Alpha Konoha Akinori, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Oikawa Tooru's Father, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi's Father, Alpha Suna Rintarou, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Alpha Relationship(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega Daishou Suguru, Alpha/Omega Relationship(s), Alpha/Omega/Alpha Relationship(s), Alternate Universe, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Beta Kinoshita Hisashi, Beta Narita Kazuhito, Beta Tsukishima Kei, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bond Mark(s), Bonding, Canon Characters are in their early 20s, Daishou Suguru Protection Squad, Dubious Consent, Feminization, Hotel for the Broken Spoilers, Implied Fake/Pretend Relationship(s), Implied forced bonding, Implied poisoning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cousin Incest, Implied/Referenced Male Lactation, Implied/Referenced Prejudice, Implied/Referenced discrimination, Kageyama and Kuroo are Brothers, Kita and Semi are Half-Brothers, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mentioned Children, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mpreg, Oikawa Tooru Jr., Oikawa Tooru Sr., Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kita Shinsuke, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Semi Eita, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Omega Yaku Morisuke, Omega/Omega Relationship(s), Polyamorous Relationship(s), Poor Daishou Suguru, Poor Semi Eita, Poor Sugawara Koushi, Possessive Behavior, Quintuplet Pregnancy, Save Daishou Suguru, Save Sugawara Koushi, So many tags...oh well, Some Characters are implied but not Named (Names are in the Tags), Song Lyrics are used as Dialogue, Soul Bond(s), Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Spoilers, Tags in Alphabetical Order, Toxic Relationship(s), Unhealthy Bond(s), Unhealthy Soul Bond(s), elites, feminization of omegas, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLumina/pseuds/LaLaLumina
Summary: 'I can't feel guilty now...not now'Daishou thought desperately, wiping away the growing bruise of guilt in his heart for the omega.He's noticed...the farther along in his pregnancy...when his negative emotions begin to overwhelm him, or when he thinks defiant thoughts against his alpha, the burning of the bond mark has grown more and more painful in response. If he tries to fight the burning and doesn't immediately seek out his alpha, the pain will bring him to his knees all too quickly. He had passed out one time and lost control of his bowels...and Suga had still helped him, even then.Suga was now aware of who Tooru really was behind the friendly, caring façade he put on for the media and the public...seeing as Tooru was the one who was responsible for the death of Suga’s bonded mate. But instead of turning to blame Daishou like the amega expected...he could only see compassion and pain for him.He can't let Tooru cause pain and suffering to anyone else...though he doesn't know exactly how he's going to keep them all safe...but he'll do his best...





	Ready As I'll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_roses_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hotel for the Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084488) by [White_roses_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_roses_77/pseuds/White_roses_77). 



> Think of this as a deleted scene from White_roses_77's story Hotel for the Broken. This scene does not happen in her story, but there are spoilers in the story and the tags (Sorry! Didn't want to miss anything. XD), so SPOILER ALERT! Though, some of these spoilers have no explicit context, so it would still be smart to go check out her story for more in depth explanations.
> 
> Her story is what inspired this piece, so this specific AU for A/B/O dynamics is from her story's AU.  
> This piece was also inspired by the song 'Ready As I'll Ever Be' from the TV show Tangled. I haven't watched the show, but stumbled upon the song being used for a Warrriors Cats Map on Youtube and found it to fit the characters in White_roses_77's story fairly well.  
> Some of the words from the song's original lyrics, however, were changed to better fit the story.
> 
>  
> 
> **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ BELOW!**
> 
>  
> 
> Amega will be used multiple times throughout this piece when referring to Daishou. This is because Daishou's secondary gender is both alpha and omega, a mixed breed as society sees it. Amega's are incredibly rare and not at all liked in Japan in White_roses_77's AU.
> 
> Oikawa and his father are both named Tooru Oikawa.  
> To differentiate between the two, Tooru Oikawa Jr. is referred to as Oikawa, while Tooru Oikawa Sr. is referred to as Tooru.
> 
> Akinari is Hajime Iwaizumi's father.
> 
> Kosuke Sakusa is Kiyoomi Sakusa's father.
> 
> If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask and I'll be happy to answer.  
> This is my first story posted on AO3, so I hope everyone who reads this will end up enjoying it (though this piece isn't necessarily sunshine and rainbows...and neither is the story this was inspired from).

The reprieves from the bond mark were getting shorter.

 _'I know I've already given in…but I have to keep fighting...for them'_.

The mark wasn't burning so much anymore.

As Daishou’s pregnancy progressed, the stronger his bond with Tooru became until he had finally given control to the alpha.  
There were some instances, however, a few times where he wasn't around Tooru or the alpha was distracted by something else....and it was like an unveiling of his body, mind, and soul.

Whenever he experienced a release from the bond’s control, like what was happening now, Daishou would remind himself that the others still had to be protected. That Tooru didn’t truly love him but was in fact was using him. The older alpha would continue to do so until he had Tobio, and everything else the alpha desired.

His thoughts were more careful now concerning Futakuchi...though it was hard with his fluctuating pregnancy hormones...but he had learned to think of his cousin without an emotional response that would trigger pain from the bond mark. After all that had been done to him in these few short months...it was becoming easier and easier to feel numb.  
But the further along he went in his pregnancy...the more protective Tooru was with him. The shared bonding with their litter, the way Tooru had gotten him to believe that he was the only one who truly loved and cared for him. It had all broken him and he now willingly relied on the alpha and supported his actions as a bonded mate should. 

At 16 weeks, more than half-way through is quintuplet pregnancy, his stomach was too big to hide or excuse...and Tooru had done all he had promised so far...

But this...Daishou hadn't expected this.

He looked up quietly, Osamu at his side, as he watched Tooru give a speech that had everyone within earshot listening with rapture. He knew what Tooru had planned with this luncheon, and truthfully, he didn't want to be here at all. Especially knowing the others were here; he'd be shocked if they hadn't spotted him yet.

The amega glanced at himself quietly, noting that his attire was likely Tooru's choosing. It was becoming more and more common for the bond to have such a strong control over Daishou, that he would return to himself and not remember much of what he had said or done while under the bond's influence.

Thankfully the dress was long, stopping just below his knees, and the sleeves ended at his elbows. The dress had a mild scoop neckline that gratefully wasn't low enough to show any cleavage. The dress was double lined as well, meaning it wasn't see through. The lace covering the whole dress was a soft lavender color...but it was still revealing. It was a body-con fit dress, fully showcasing the amega's curves, as well as the prominent baby bump that Tooru loved to feast his eyes upon.

Daishou knew that Tooru had likely picked this dress for his viewing pleasure while they attended the Elite luncheon Tooru had orchestrated, though knowing his mate he also knew the alpha likely did this to show him off as well.

Daishou also vaguely recalled that Tooru had allowed 100 Non-Elites to attend the event, many likely being fans of the Elites. Though as far as he knew it was first-come-first-serve, meaning the first 100 who came to attend the event were allowed in.

Before anymore thoughts could pass through him, he lifted his head to watch as his alpha, who was standing in the center of the second-floor balcony, overlooking the whole ballroom, lifted his flute of champagne in a toast.

"To Suguru!" he called, a pompous grin on Tooru's face, his eyes immediately locking with Daishou's remaining eye. Tooru had gotten a lacy white eye-patch for the amega's scarred eye. His gaze softened and then smoldered as the alpha's eyes dropped to Daishou's baby bump. 

The reprieve was gone and the bond's control was back at the sound of his name from Tooru's lips, Daishou returning a smoldering gaze of his own, a slow, snake-like grin forming on this face.

In his pregnant state, it had been too easy to convince the public he was omega, and it would be harder now to differentiate his mixed alpha and omega scent that made him amega. That, and with being how rare his secondary gender was, nobody knew what to look for when it came to identify an amega. It was all too easy, and the bonded pair had reveled in tricking all of Japan.

Tooru smiled slowly as he drank the champagne, the echoing of his mate's name from the others in the hall music to his ears. It was all going to plan.

Daishou watched as his alpha turned to speak to the head Sakusa, noticing the man had downed his flute of champagne.

"Any moment now, my bonded." Daishou purred, his eye locked on Tooru and Kosuke speaking on the balcony.

_'No! I don't want to support this! He doesn't deserve to die!'_

Daishou blinked at the thought, another reprieve from the bond returning with Tooru's attention on President Sakusa.  
He glanced to his right to see Suga, one of the only individuals still sitting after the toast, his sad and empty face turned toward the table, his head bowed slightly to shield his eyes. Tooru had the omega continue working as Daishou's assistant, but the cheerfulness seemed to have left Suga completely.

 _'I can't feel guilty now...not now'_ Daishou thought desperately, mentally wiping away the growing bruise of guilt in his heart for the omega.

He's noticed...the farther along in his pregnancy...when his negative emotions begin to overwhelm him, or when he thinks defiant thoughts against his alpha, the burning of the bond mark has grown more and more painful in response. If he tries to fight the burning and doesn't immediately seek out his alpha, the pain will now bring him to his knees all too quickly. He had passed out one time and lost control of his bowels...and Suga had still helped him, even then.

Suga was now aware of who Tooru really was behind the friendly, caring façade he put on for the media and the public...seeing as Tooru was the one who was responsible for the death of Suga’s bonded mate. But instead of turning to blame Daishou like the amega expected...he could only see compassion and pain for him.

He can't let Tooru cause suffering to anyone else...though he doesn't know exactly how he's going to keep them all safe...but he'll do his best...

Seeming to sense that snake eye boring into his soul, Suga lifted his head slowly to look up at the amega. But what Daishou saw there he did not like, the veil of the bond slowly starting to close over his mind and soul. It was as if he was at war with himself...without tipping off the bond between him and Tooru.  
He didn't see compassion in those eyes now; he saw pity, pain, and hollowness. He pitied him. 

The amega didn't want to be pitied; he pitied himself enough already to want it from anyone else.

His eye narrowed as he watched Suga's eyes shift minutely from him to look past him, those eyes widening with a spark of something before seeming to realize his position and flickering his gaze back to Daishou.

Daishou turned sharply, Osamu noticing the sharp movement of the amega next to him and inconspicuously tilting his head and looking out of the corner of his eye to see what had caught Daishou's attention.

There stood Akinari, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi. Kuroo and Bokuto were speaking quietly to Keiji, Sakura being held in her mother's arms. Tobio and Futakuchi were nowhere to be seen, and Daishou couldn't spot Semi or Konoha either. Akinari had a hand resting on Iwa's shoulder, Oikawa flanking Iwaizumi's other side, the alpha looking over at them.

Daishou could tell now that his cousin had been looking at Suga, but his eyes now met Daishou's, a determination and desperation in his eyes brought a frown to the amega's face. The other two, Oikawa and Akinari, had the same expression.

The amega was still looking at the group, feeling the pain and bitterness growing in his heart. 

He wanted to keep them safe, but they all hurt him...and as Tooru had told him plenty of times... They didn't truly care about him. He could feel the beginning burn of the bond, his expression cold as he spoke, watching the alphas though his voice was directed at Suga.

"Believe me I know, I've sunk pretty low. But whatever I've done and said they deserved." the amega snarled, his lip curling as his eye flashed at the group in warning. The war, between staying present and letting the bond take over, very present in his body and soul.

_'Back off! You can't save me.'_

"Daishou..." Suga said sadly, the sympathetic tone in the omega's voice making the amega grit his teeth and his posture to stiffen.

"Quiet!" Daishou growled, baring his fangs at Suga.

They weren't as large as an alpha’s but were longer than an omega's. His hand put more pressure on his stomach, having been resting on the top of his bump since...he couldn't even recall how long he'd had his hand there. He reveled in the warmth of his pups, their affection for him strong enough now to briefly take away the beginning pain from the bond mark. He would rely on them to keep him composed until he chose to seek out Tooru.

"I'm the bad guy that's fine!" the amega exclaimed bitterly, able to hear Iwa's muted growl from where he stood. But his eye was now boring into Suga's own as he leaned back to his original position of looking down on his assistant. The silver-haired omega's mouth had frozen in its place, Daishou watching with detached satisfaction as his round brown eyes began to fill with unshed tears.

"It's no fault of mine," he muttered lowly so only the two next to him could hear, his snake eye briefly flicking up to the man who is at fault for his suffering before looking away. It didn't seem like Tooru was aware of Daishou's interaction with the others or Suga yet, Daishou having made sure Suga was doused in scent blockers to keep his sour, depressed scent hidden. He held himself back from feeling bitterness toward his mate, knowing the pain from the bond mark would increase and he wouldn't be able to focus on the warmth of his pups at that point.  
"and some justice at last will be served." he voice a little louder, knowing that by avoiding feeling or express defiance toward his mate, it made the veil of the bond stronger and slowly start to win the war within himself.

He never remembered learning about bonds being so controlling. Bonds were supposed to be a joining of equals, not...not this. Not abused and twisted like his bond with Tooru has done, their bond resembling a master and slave. Though, Daishou suspected his erratic mental health from all the trauma of the past and the present is affecting the bond, on top of Tooru's issues and his dominance as an alpha. The bond was making him support his mate in all he did, supporting his mate's actions with glee when their bond was strongest.

And he hated it. Letting those feelings of hatred be felt though, wasn't something he could do now if he wanted to not feel pain and not alert Tooru to his continued defiance.

"Please listen..." Suga begged, his voice quavering but his gaze imploring. Daishou didn't need to listen to Suga though, turning away from the omega to look at the group, all of them watching him now quietly.

Daishou began to walk toward them, holding out his hand for Osamu to stay with Suga, the alpha immediately trying to follow him when he stepped forward. He glanced at Osamu, conveying with his gaze that he would be back shortly. This would only take a few seconds.

His voice picked up as he drew closer to them, "Now it's time to step up, or it's time to back down. And there's only one answer for me." his tone grim as the pack watched him approach, Iwaizumi shrugging off the hands of his father and Oikawa, stalking forward with a furrowed brow and a hard gaze. Akinari and Oikawa stumbled forward to try and hold him back, though the alpha and amega were now face to face. One with frustration and determination, the other cold and grim.

If he backed down and let Tooru do what he wanted...He knows that he, Tobio, Keiji, Suga, and Semi would eventually be the only ones remaining. He couldn't let the others die to his bonded; nobody deserved that fate. And he couldn't let the omegas be used and abused at Tooru's Omega Obedience School. As much as he didn't trust any words that came out of these alphas' mouths, he wanted to keep them all safe as possible and as far away from becoming a target for Tooru to aim for.

Iwaizumi watched as Daishou seemed to steel himself for a short moment, the two alphas reaching to keep him out of his cousin's space. "And I'll stand up and fight, 'cause I know that I'm right."

The alpha's eyes widened in realization at those words...before narrowing his eyes as if to validate his cousin's words by looking into the remaining snake-like orb. He wanted them to stay away...he was trying to help them...Daishou wasn't completely lost to the bond mark...he was still in there. And Daishou appeared to genuinely believed he was right in pushing them away, that he was right to be fighting Tooru sneakily on his own.

Daishou stiffened at the feeling of a hot gaze fixed upon his back. He slowly turned his head to look behind him, his pupil constricting in fear at the indifferent expression on Tooru's face. The alpha watched him for a few seconds as Kosuke continued speaking to him, gave his mate a knowing smile before turning his head to continue listening to Sakusa.

When Tooru's attention had been on him in those short moments, the pups seemed to sense their father's attention on their mother and began to squirm and release more warmth outward, as if they were making figurative grabby hands toward Tooru. And with the warmth redirected, the pain from the bond mark returned like a rush. Strong enough to elicit a gasp from Daishou's throat, causing him to instinctively slap his palm over the bond mark and squeeze his eye shut in pain.

He blearily heard the voices of concern through the growing haze of pain, but he ignored them.

Tooru had known...he'd been aware this whole time...and this was Daishou's punishment for letting his defiant emotions get the better of him. He had to be more careful, especially here at the luncheon in the presence of members of the public and Elite individuals.

He inhaled deeply, held it for a few seconds, and released. He opened his eye, moving through the pain. Turning away from the pack without a backwards glance, he raised voice again for them to hear and for Tooru to hear as well. A challenge and warning to both.

The smile he artfully formed onto his face was fake but fooled his audience.

"And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready!" his pace picking up into a strong, confident stride. Osamu appraised him with a quiet eye, while Suga watched him with an unreadable look in his eyes.

He stopped in front of the two, glancing up at his mate who was now watching him; Kosuke no longer at Tooru's side.

"I'm going to Tooru. Please keep an eye on Suga for me." Daishou informed the alpha, his firm look letting Osamu know to also keep an eye on the pack behind him. With a dip of the alpha's head in acknowledgment, Daishou stepped past him and toward the double doors at the far end of the giant ballroom. Behind them was a spacious hallway that would take him to the gently arched stairways that lead to the balcony floor.

"Ready as I'll ever be." he murmured grimly, ignoring the curious and lecherous eyes that followed his moving form.

Hajime watched the amega walk away, biting his lip to keep from shouting at his cousin. He didn't want to bring any more attention to the mother-to-be...not with how much of an act Daishou was putting on already to hide his pain. The alpha felt that the guilt in his heart toward his cousin wouldn't go away until they had saved him from Tooru's clutches and taken the sadistic alpha down.

Glancing at Suga again, his heart ached for the omega. He just wanted him in his arms, but with Osamu not leaving Suga's side, and with his eyes on them, there was no chance of getting to the depressed looking omega.

"We can't Iwa...not yet." Oikawa whispered, his voice holding the same strain that Hajime felt.

Akinari said nothing, but his eyes were slowly filling with frustrated tears, looking to where Tooru was. Seeming to sense his gaze, Tooru's brown eyes focused on him. Even with the distance between the two, Akinari can see how an unconscious frown developed on the alpha's face for a second before his lips morphed into an indifferent flat line.

_'How could you do this...to Daishou...to your sons...are you happy now?'_

If they wanted to keep Daishou and the pups alive, they would have to wait until after Daishou gave birth to kill Tooru.

He still cringed inwardly to think they would have to kill this man to keep Tobio safe and save his nephew and Suga. They could only hope that Tooru's bond with Daishou wasn't strong, though based on the pain Daishou just experienced and then immediately heading toward the doors at the far end of the hall....to Tooru...the alpha probably had a strong hold on the amega.  
The pack was hoping, however, that one alpha would be able to sweep in after Tooru's death and take Tooru's place as alpha for the amega and any surviving pups. An alpha whose bond with the amega, not even as mates, was strong enough for the amega to be drawn to him even with a bonded mate. The pups even seemed to be drawn to the alpha, knowing now who Daishou was referring to in the baby names note.

The group turned their heads at the rich groan of the double doors behind them opening.

 _'Speak of the devil.'_ The older alpha thought, smiling as he pulled away from holding Hajime. Oikawa and Hajime were no longer focused on the departed amega, having turned immediately at the sound of the door. All three, along with Bokuto, Keiji, and Kuroo, all released smiles as they watched Konoha and Futakuchi head straight for them.

The blonde alpha gave them a wave, a cheery smile on his face, though they could see the resolve in his eyes that seemed to sharpen their already narrow shape.

Futakuchi's face was all seriousness, full of determination and a new sense of purpose. Everyone was glad to see the change in the alpha; nobody had been able to be happy with the alpha sinking into depression after finding out about Daishou's true gender, being bonded to Tooru, and his pregnancy.

Both alphas, just like every alpha present for the luncheon, were dressed in suits for the Elite event. Konoha's suit was a light gray, being a shade lighter than Bokuto's gray suit. He wore a white button up underneath with a powder-blue tie, while Bokuto's button up was a dark gray with a black tie.

Futakuchi's suit was similar to Akinari's; a very dark navy suit with a very pale blue button up and a mauve pink satin tie. Akinari's suit was a bit more muted dark navy, a muted pale blue button up, and a horizontally striped satin tie; the stripes being white, powder-blue, and the same muted navy.

"Where are Tobio and Semi?" Keiji asked when the two alphas reached them, Sakura looking at the two alphas with inquisitive eyes, the little alpha facing forward in her mother's arms.

"Tobio is with Semi, he said they just needed a few minutes." Konoha responded, glancing back toward the now closed doors.  
He knew how nervous Semi was with his decision and knowing that Tooru wouldn't be happy. The alpha desperately wanted to stay back, but Tobio had assured him that he would stay and support Semi. Konoha had been pleased to see that the omegas had grown so much closer from their little omega getaway. On top of that, Konoha knew that he also had to be a form of support for Futakuchi, with Tobio helping Semi.  
"Are they in the restroom?" Keiji asked, little Sakura cooing in his arms at the two new alphas.

Konoha and Futakuchi nodded, Keiji glancing at his alphas before stepping from their side and heading toward the double doors that the alphas had just come out from.

Bokuto and Kuroo held back their growls, only just, as they watched the omega pass by various alphas, many giving Keiji lingering glances. He was wearing a satin, dark teal maxi dress, with half-inch silver heels that peeked from the bottom of Keiji's dress when he moved. The dress had a front twist that cinched in the omega's waist and accentuated his figure. The loose sleeves ended right over his shoulders and fluttered softly with every move he made. What made the dress revealing, however, was the plunging and wide V-neck, showcasing Keiji's cleavage with the v ending just below his breasts. He chose it though for functionality, the open V-neck making it easier to nurse Sakura if needed while at the luncheon.

Kuroo clenched his fist and looked down at his polished black shoes, resisting the urge to go after Keiji and protect him from those leering eyes.  
Feeling an arm press against his left side, Kuroo looked over to see Bokuto looking at him comfortingly, understanding in his golden orbs. He gave a grateful smile, a tint of color showing up on his cheeks as Bokuto covered his left fist with his right hand.

Kuroo's suit was charcoal with a white button-up and a black tie, suiting him well and complimenting his boyfriends' outfits nicely. When both alphas had first seen each other fully dressed for the event, both were ready to jump one other after taking each other in. It was only the appearance of Keiji in his dress that distracted the two from acting on what they had wanted to do moments before. And now, with the tension of the others and having to go through with what they had planned, they could hold off from being all over each other. Bokuto's touch was a balm to his overprotective tendencies and helped ground him as he took in the alpha's familiar scent, easy to detect from standing so close together.

They turned their eyes from each other, watching as Keiji disappeared behind the doors. Once they were assured that no alpha followed him, the two alphas turned to the rest of the group.

Their faces flushed in embarrassment with the eyes of their friends on them, all the alphas giving them a combination of knowing smirks and impish grins.

"You done boys?" Akinari teased, a playful lilt to his voice.

Caught in their moment and stiff in embarrassment, only able to give twin nods in response.

"Good." Futakuchi replied, not unkindly as he took two steps forward, looking at the sitting form of Suga and the guarded form of Osamu.  
His breath hitched as he noticed the distant, but retreating form of Daishou who was halfway to the double doors on the other side of the hall.

He lifted his eyes up to the balcony, narrowing his eyes at the one who took Daishou from him. Tooru seemed to be watching him carefully for a few moments before his expression quickly changed to a triumphant, challenging grin.

Tooru had figured it out. Not all of it, as far as Futakuchi knew, but he had figured out that the shared attraction and familial bond between him and Daishou was still strong and seemed to revel in taking that from the younger alpha.

_'You haven't broken our bond...you haven't won...not yet...and not ever.'_

Noticing that Futakuchi wasn't being riled by his gloating, the smile faded to something far more menacing. No matter what he threw at him, they would take it and come out on top. It would all be worth it in the end...because it would save Daishou...and everyone else from the mad man.

"Now it's time to rise up or it's time to stand down." Futakuchi declared, turning away from Tooru to look at the alphas around him, comforted by their determined eyes and willingness to stand by him in this.

"And the answer is easy to see."

All the alphas smirked and nodded their heads in agreement. They were going to rise up and fight, now knowing everything they needed to and with all they had lost already and what had happened in the past weeks. Their end goal wouldn't be met for a while, but they can start on initiating the first step toward their goal now. And knowing they had additional help to back them up and make this easier as well as encouraging.

"And I swear by my word, if you're in get on board!" he raised his voice, carrying out a little among the ball room. But with how many conversations there were, only a few people gave the group a glance before returning to what they were doing before.

He met the gaze of each alpha, seeing their determination, their willpower, their focus, their willingness, their strength and fortitude. Iwa gave him a quirk of the lips and a firm nod. Akinari gave him a soft, encouraging smile that assured Futakuchi his uncle would never leave his side. Oikawa gave him a proud grin, happy to see the younger alpha learning to take charge. Konoha tilted his head, closing his eyes and giving a lopsided grin, a high but brief chuckle escaping his throat. Bokuto and Kuroo gave him matching grins, Bokuto's gentler and Kuroo's mischievous like usual. Their gazes, however, were sharp with focus and eagerness to support the younger alpha. Kuroo lifted his left hand and Bokuto lifted his right, their hands now clasped together at chest level but held outward. A show of their shared camaraderie to Futakuchi. They would have his back, no matter what.

Futakuchi's confidence was backed by them, "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready!" Oikawa crowed immediately, stepping up to flank Futakuchi, the two now standing side by side. Both alphas glanced at each other and smirked.

"We're ready!" Konoha and Iwaizumi matched the volume of Oikawa, both alphas showing off the same grin.

"We're ready!" the remaining alphas shouted immediately after Konoha and Iwa, the three other alphas looking around surprised to hear that other random alphas had joined in. They probably thought it was something that was supposed to happen and participated, though others looked a little more confused, not expecting anything major to happen. Though some reminded themselves that Tooru was hosting this event; making a surprise occurring later on a possibility.

The group looked at each other tensely for a few short moments before bursting out in laughter, not intending to attract any attention but finding no suspicion or ill will from the eyes of the guests who had looked over at them. They relaxed minutely when they noticed most everyone had returned to their conversations or their meals shortly after.

Only four people remained watching them.

Tooru looked on with growing rage and disgust, knowing now the group seemed to have it out for him. A wrench thrown into his plans that he hadn't expected. But he had new plans now that he would take great pleasure in executing, if only to see them all suffer and crumble at his feet.

Osamu glared at them quietly, tense and ready to intercept them should they approach Suga or head for Daishou.

Suga watched them wistfully, giving a small smile at the sound of Hajime's voice.

At the sound of Futakuchi's raised voice, Daishou snapped his head around to find the source. His heart rate accelerated, and his eye widened at how handsome his cousin looked in his suit, seeing him so comfortable among the group of alphas. He couldn't seem to look away, his hand returning to his stomach at the sudden draw of some of his pups who were now wanting Futakuchi. It was a push and pull that frustrated him to no end; three of them still wanted their father, while the other two were now seeking out the man their mother so desperately wanted.

He tried to turn away and close the now short distance between him and the double doors, but it was as if the sight of his cousin wiped his mind, taking away the pain of the bond mark for a moment and keeping him frozen in place.

_'They want you...I want you...please Futakuchi...'_

_'No-NO! You can't...don't try saving me...I'm already lost...I don't want you to be added to the body count...please Futakuchi...stay away...'_

Daishou clenched his eye shut as the pain returned, his desire for his cousin rebelling against his need for his bonded. It was like his mind was at war with himself, and he couldn't do anything but stand there and try to refocus. He could hear the shouting through the pain, the laughter following not long after. He opened his eye, which widened when his gaze locked with Futakuchi.

The alpha was looking at him with equal amounts of affection, desperation, and determination. He wanted him, Daishou could see it. He'd seen how his absence was affecting his cousin, Futakuchi missing him as much as Daishou missed him.  
But the determination...that he didn't like. 

He knew that look, he'd received it from some of the others in the few times he'd seen any of them. Futakuchi wanted to help him...to save him...to help him recover and that...it wasn't something Daishou could allow.

He hated how they didn't get it. None of them did. He wasn't worth saving, he didn't want to be save...he couldn't be saved. He had to get that idea through their thick skulls. They had to save themselves and stay back. If they tried intercepting Tooru, they would just make Daishou's work all the harder and all the more difficult in keeping them and the omegas safe.

Futakuchi returned his gaze quietly, fighting the urge to approach him and rake his eyes over his cousin's figure.

 _'This is for you Daishou...for us.'_ he promised.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Futakuchi announced confidently, his voice not as loud, but not as quiet as when Daishou had uttered those words before he came in.

At the sound of the doors behind them, the alphas turned their heads and watched as their omegas entered the ballroom. Semi was in the middle, his head bowed slightly and his shoulders shaking gently as Keiji and Tobio guided him to the group.

Tobio's sage-colored dress reached calf-length, but with his growing stomach, the front of the dress pulled up to just at his knees. Between the others, Tobio's dress was the simplest. It had a finely pleated skirt that allowed for easy movement, a simple sash that was tied just above his baby bump, and the top part of the dress was sleeveless with a lower, more rounded scoop neckline than Daishou's dress. Only minimal cleavage was visible, with the neckline being slightly above the cleavage line. Tobio's breasts, however, easily filled out the top portion of the dress.

Oikawa and Tobio had bantered back and forth on him wearing the dress, Tobio not budging on his choice as he considered the dress comfortable. Oikawa, however, pointed out his desire to not give his father more reason to ogle Tobio more than he already would. As a compromise, Tobio agreed to wear a simple cream-colored cardigan that reached mid-thigh. It was a soft, sheer material that would be comfortable to wear and could be brought to gently cover Tobio's front if needed.

Semi's dress was the shortest of them all, reaching mid-thigh with his baby bump; his lean but muscular legs on display for all to see. While his baby bump was a bit more visible, it was closer to Tobio's size than Daishou's. The dress, however, was form-fitting to showcase his figure and as much of the little baby bump as possible. Though not sequined, the dress was a gold, metallic textured dress. The base of the dress looked to be black, but with how many flecks of gold covered the dress, the black only served to bring out the gold. At certain angles it glittered under the light as the omega moved. The dress had simple, short sleeves and a high scoop neckline similar to Daishou's dress. Semi had the highest heels as well, being black, faux leather d'orsay style pumps with a strap that wrapped around the ankle to better keep his foot in the heel. The heel was three inches in height, but Semi walked in them flawlessly, even with how nervous he appeared.

As the omegas approached, Semi lifted his head shyly to lock eyes with his alpha. He gave a small smile as the alphas all drew a little closer, Konoha reaching him first and engulfing him a gentle hug. The pregnant omega squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears well behind his eyelids as he took in Konoha's calming smell, their twins emitting warmth at their daddy giving their momma attention.

Konoha smiled at the feeling of his sons, letting his palm discreetly rest over Semi's stomach, "How are you and our boys?" he whispered softly in his ear, knowing Semi was still full of nerves and fear.

 _'We won't let him take you back there.'_ Konoha thought firmly, the desire to protect his mate and their two unborn omegas growing stronger with each passing day.

Semi pulled away slightly to give a teary smile, "A little better." he murmured back, noticing Akinari approaching him from behind Konoha.

Konoha gave his omega a peck on the lips before letting Semi pull away, smiling happily as he watched Akinari also deliver a comforting hug for the newly delcared Elite omega, Oikawa beside the two and giving protective glares to any eyes wandering over his younger brother's figure.  
After a few moments, Akinari pulled away to look at Semi with loving concern, "Are you quite sure you can do this?" he asked, his tone not holding doubt but to merely confirm his final decision to help with the plan. They wouldn't judge him if he backed out now.

Semi looked at the older alpha in the eyes reluctantly, tear tracks showing on the omega's face. Thankfully they didn't seem to have affected his makeup yet, though his eyes were still a little red from crying earlier.

Suddenly feeling the heat of a furious gaze, the group stiffened and slowly turned their attention to the balcony.

Tooru's emotions couldn't be hidden any longer, his eyes having originally expanded with shock before narrowing angrily at the sight of Akinari appearing so close to his son. His favorite son. His mouth opened slightly to release a low growl that couldn't be heard over the din in the ballroom, though the group could sense his growl from where they stood. Then they flinched as even from this distance, they can see his eyes further widen maniacally to fit the alpha's now matching manic smile he sent their way.

 _'I'll get him back...he's my little one...I'll get him back and keep him from all of you...back home where he belongs.'_ Tooru vowed silently, hating the slightly quaking form of his son, being able to pinpoint the smell of his fear and uncertainty from his position on the balcony. They had taken his little one away from him...brought him to their side...and for that he would make sure they would all pay.

Seeing that manic grin, however, seemed to steel Semi's resolve. That man was not his father...not the man he grew up knowing...and he couldn't stand idle knowing what his father did and what he was doing now.  
He felt a warm, gentle hand hold onto his left hand, a warm, long-fingered hand also rest over the clasped hands, and an arm wrapping around his shoulder. He looked first at the two omegas who held his hand, Tobio and Keiji giving him warm smiles that expressed their understanding and solidarity. He then looked to the right to see Oikawa giving his own manic grin of warning to his father, guarding his younger brother. He looked back to the left at Akinari, who was standing next to the omegas and gave a wobbly smile.

He was not alone. He had support. They would protect him as he made every effort to aid them in their plans, even if his heart still ached at the thought of hurting his father.  
That ache, however, had been overshadowed by simmering anger and disbelief; fueled by determination to help save Suguru and anyone else in danger of Tooru's wrath.

"Together we will guarantee." he assured Akinari, the others all hearing and giving small grins in response.

"I'll make them hear me!" Daishou shouted in frustrated anguish as he stalked down the hallway, having slammed the door on the group moments before. Seeing Semi, Tooru's favorite child, stand by Futakuchi and the others and join them in their cause to save him, it made him grind his teeth and release a little growl of his own.

_'They don't get it...they need to stay away....so I'll show them...I'll show them why they need to stay back.'_

The closer his steps brought him to Tooru, the more pain filled his bond mark became. The bond's control over him continued to overtake his mind and soul. The bond slowly began warping his thoughts as the reprieve ended, Daishou taking the stairs one at a time in his cream, platform, high-heeled, round-toed satin pumps.

He was no longer angry out of worry for the safety of the group, but angry _for_ Tooru and all the trouble they're giving his bonded. The renewed eagerness of his babies' excitement about seeing their dad filled him with a similar eagerness to be near the alpha.

"Now it's time to repeat" Kei mumbled quietly as he looked over from the group in the center of the ballroom to the balcony where their target was, a disinterested mask on his face like always.

"Or it's time to resolve." Tadashi rebuked his fellow beta calmly, giving Kei a somewhat reproachful look before casting his eyes out to the group hopefully.

Them and a few others were able to get in with the 100, first-come-first-serve, Elite free entries. Both wore simple black suits with dark silver ties and white button ups, making it easy for them to blend in with the crowd.

Kei didn't think they could win...not against an Elite like Tooru, not with what little information they had been given and not even with what they had planned. The tall beta's own calculating gaze was able to notice that Tooru always appeared to be aware of what was going on around him...a careful man who looked like he would make an effort to be ready for anything. The alphas insisted on knowing what they were going up against...but Kei wondered if that really was the case.

But after what had happened...and finding out Tooru was the cause...Tadashi had been willing to help them and had dragged him along with assurances to the group that Kei would be able to assist them. Though Kei still couldn't see how two betas like them would be able to make a positive impact on the success of their plans. Only time and the results would tell...

"Prove they can trust me." Futakuchi muttered to himself, letting his gaze reluctantly drift from the door, which had slammed behind his cousin's exit moments before, to roam the whole ballroom to quickly spot the others.  
Those who had decided to offer their aid did not all know Futakuchi as well as they knew other members of the group. That hadn't stopped him, however, from reaching out and offering what little information he could on their goal to take down Tooru and save Daishou. Many already affected by Tooru's actions were eager to offer their services in any way possible, but hearing briefly of what Tooru had done to Daishou, they trusted his word...not the words of those who knew them better...but his.

Akinari had told them the sincerity and desperation to save the cousin he loved so dearly was clear on his face whenever he spoke about him.

His gaze locked with the eerily sharp, cat-like gaze of Kenma near the left wall. The suited-up omega watched him silently before giving a tiny nod and vanishing behind the forms of other milling attendees.

Kenma, not usually one for dresses and conforming to secondary gender norms, wore a plain charcoal suit with a white button up and a gray and black striped satin tie. To prevent unwanted attention, however, he wore scent blockers and some of the hotel's mist to mask his omega scent completely. With his average height and calm, unassuming aura, he could be easily mistaken for a beta at first glance.

Hinata was not with him, the others agreeing with him that Hinata would be best suited in helping keep an eye on the kids. Kenma gave a small quirk of his lips at the recent memory of the red-head's excitement at meeting all the children he would get to help watch. Yaku agreed to help keep an eye on the kids and Hinata, all of them currently at Yaku's parents' home.

Kenma sighed, knowing his involvement could put his fiancé at risk if Tooru discovered he was helping the group of alphas and omegas. So, the less the alpha saw of Hinata, the less of a possibility there would be for the Elite to potentially seek to hurt Hinata in retaliation. But...if this was to help Tetsu and keep Tobio safe...the risk was worth it. Hinata had agreed, even if he knew little of what was going on; he understood.

As time progressed, however, the closer they got to rescuing Daishou, the greater the chance of retaliation from Tooru.

"And the outcome will hardly come free." the omega muttered quietly, a grimness in his tone. Everyone knew this, all experiencing pain and loss from Tooru's actions. That was the reality, and he had made sure they all knew it before they continued with fleshing out their plans. Plans that included incapacitating Tooru before saving Daishou and Suga by taking the alpha down after the amega's delivery of the litter he was carrying.

Keep the body count as low as possible by taking away the tools Tooru had at his disposal.

Semi let his back rest against Konoha's chest as he looked at all the friends and family he had made in the past months and couldn't help shedding more tears for them. He could no longer imagine a life without any of them, comforted by his alpha's presence and the joyful, persistent warmth of their twins. The boys relished the attention their parents gave them, Konoha and Semi's hands resting on Semi's stomach fondly.

He couldn't lose this...he wouldn't lose this.

"I'll save my home and family." he promised quietly, his tone filled with trepidation and uncertainty once more at the thought of going up against his father. The fear was an almost unconscious response, but Semi relaxed at the feel of Konoha's lips gently pressing against the scent gland on the right side of his neck in response.

It will be hard, and it will be painful...but he could do this...they could do this. Konoha would be with him every step of the way.

"Now the line's in the sand." Suna observed calmly from his seat next to Kita, the omega cradling their sleeping son in his arms. Out of sight from Osamu, but with enough of a view to spot some of the members of the group, they sat quietly in silent support and readiness for the signal.

The proverbial line was obvious, the group of alphas and omegas open and visible to the eyes of the one they stood against, the alpha watching them from his own place on the balcony. He had watched the brief standoff, willing to wager there had been declarations of war between the two sides in their expressions toward each other.

As a new father of two, Suna was on high alert to make sure his omega was safe and out of view of potential danger. But, he could not keep Kita away from the action this time. Not with his little brother here, the gang leader's eyes currently watching his Semi with an unreadable look. Suna, however, was able to see the bit of fondness Kita had already gained toward the other omega in their short time knowing each other. Kita valued family greatly and took it upon himself to personally get involved.

"And our moment's at hand!" came the fierce whisper of Atsumu as the alpha kept moving quietly about the ballroom, sticking to the throng in order to not be spotted by his brother and Tooru.

With the insistence that he would stand out with his ocean-blue locks, the young alpha followed their suggestions and dyed his hair a dark brown; keeping his undercut black like always. This would help him be more difficult to spot by his brother and the Elite alpha on the balcony. In a room full of natural hair colors, having dark brown hair made it easy for him to blend in.

That, and he genuinely liked how the dark hair color brought out his pale brown gaze. His suit was a shade lighter than charcoal gray, more of a medium gray with a white button up and a rich purple satin tie that was the same shade of his suit, making him stand out a little less than one would expect. Also, from a distance it wasn't obvious, but up close one could see the intricate swirled pattern on the tie that was just a smidge darker than the base color of the tie.

'Thanks, Tobio and Keiji.' he thought with a smirk.

Out of the group, the omegas, Akinari and Oikawa -loath was he to admit it of the alpha- had an artistic eye for fashion and design. In a show of keeping with the color scheme of the Tooru and Daishou, his bosses, hosting this event. Though, knowing Daishou's position now, he had a feeling the pregnant amega didn't have a whole lot of control over what was happening. Especially with the bond mark strengthening as his pregnancy progressed. 

Atsumu still followed Daishou's orders, aware now of what Tooru had planned for Tobio...and a part of him could only feel gratitude for Daishou. For finding a way that ended up keeping him out of Tooru's path, a plan that Tooru had agreed to, despite the deception and trickery the amega had to play on him to prevent things from growing more chaotic than they already had.

He knew that if he had known Tooru's plans for Tobio before being tricked into believing his brother was held captive, he would never had agreed to work with the man. And he would not have stood idle knowing his brother agreed to continue working for him; no, he would have gone to Tobio to warn him immediately. In doing this, he likely would have been killed by Tooru or his brother...and Daishou...he had helped prevent that.

He hadn't told Daishou his own plans; his alignment with the others in saving not just Tobio from the sadistic Elite but saving Daishou and Suga as well.

Even with the bond strengthening and witnessing the amega's behavior when under the grip of Tooru's bond, he had caught glimpses of the real Daishou, the one who gave him the orders to keep the others safe. From his brother no less, who is under the authority of Daishou's bonded.

 _'You picked your side brother...and I've picked mine.'_ came the grim thought at the alpha kept moving discreetly, not too fast, and stopping for brief pleasantries at appropriate intervals with random patrons.

He passed by a large, white haired man in a light gray suit with a white button down and a forest green satin tie. He recognized the man, but not the other man who stood next to him. The other individual was in a dark green suit with a black button up and a black satin tie. It was a different choice in suit color, but oddly enough it wasn't loud at all in terms of standing out. The darker shade of his suit blended in well with the others around him.

The man's hair was a rich brown and held in a low, loose, artfully messy bun that allowed for the hair too short to be held in the bun to frame his neck and face nicely.

What drew Atsumu's attention for the briefest of moments, however, was where the man's serious expression was directed. He slowed his steps to look over to where the man was staring and realized he was locked on his brother and Suga.

Seeming to sense the intense aura the man was giving off, the white-haired alpha turned from grabbing a pastry, letting his large left palm rest on the green-suited man's right shoulder. The bun-haired man turned to him in response, his face relaxing after a few seconds of meeting the other's stoic gaze, releasing a quiet exhale and giving a small, weary smile.

Atsumu let out a low breath of relief. The white-haired man, Aone he recalled as his family name, seemed to know that the man's direct gaze would possibly be sensed by Osamu if held on him and the omega in his charge for too long.

Even with how pained the man currently looked, Atsumu was momentarily surprised as he passed them. For how strong, serious and determined the man had appeared, it seemed that he possessed an equally powerful gentle side which softened his features in the blink of an eye. All of his expressions completely genuine.

 _'He'd be a horrible gang member with such an open face.'_ Atsumu thought with a low huff of amusement as he continued walking.

He weaved around two other individuals, both in black suits with white button ups and black ties, one a man with dark hair closely shaved to his head, the other had short, softly spiked hair that was a pale, dusky brown color.

Another man stood a few feet from the two, only his head of finely styled black hair visible as he seemed to be fiddling with his black tie. His suit looked to be the same as the other two, and the man appeared to know them based on how they glanced at him and were inconspicuously blocking him from the view of possible onlookers.

As he continued walking, however, he spotted someone he never expected to see again, least of all here. Nobody had informed him of this man having any involvement with them.

The alpha was sitting quietly, sipping on a glass of water away at a table against the wall and seated furthest from the flow of passersby. Seeming to sense Atsumu's eyes on him, the man's dark olive eyes drifted over to him.

Atsumu didn't know why he was expecting a response at the alpha noticing him, seeing as the other alpha was still as unflappable as ever. If anything, his calm and collected aura didn't outwardly change as Atsumu walked by the table. The large man merely dipped his head in acknowledgement before letting his focus drift elsewhere.

_'Huh...how interesting.'_

He glanced over at the group now contemplatively, his eyes flickering from one to the other, finally focusing on Tobio.

_'I'll keep you safe Tobio...you and our son...I promise.'_

Oikawa, seeming to sense eyes on his beloved, glanced over in Atsumu's general direction. As much as Atsumu wanted to meet that gaze and challenge the other alpha, that wasn't what he was supposed to be doing. That, and Tobio wouldn't be happy with him. He lowered his gaze and moved on, hoping that Oikawa hadn't noticed him.

Oikawa, however, had seen the alpha through the throng walking by. He gritted his teeth as he held back from physically shielding Tobio from Atsumu's moving form. Though the urge only lasted for a second before it quickly dissipated. 

His jealousy and paranoia had improved over the following months bonding with Tobio, Tobio's little alpha Nao, and the little one growing inside the omega. It was still an unconscious response toward the other alpha but knowing that Tobio explicitly wanted him and only him, and being reminded of that fact regularly, was a balm to any traitorous thoughts.

He glanced over at Futakuchi, who was holding Tobio's hand and chatting with him amicably. A bright grin burst across Oikawa's face as Akinari discreetly walked past him and whispered in his ear, "Futakuchi just gave the signal a few seconds ago."

He looked sharply over to Futakuchi as Akinari walked over and offered his hand to Semi, who took it with a small, uneasy smile. Futakuchi met his gaze and gave a small smirk and a curt nod in affirmation.

"And I'm ready!" Oikawa exclaimed, turned from the alpha to give a confident, challenging grin up at his father. The alpha had caught his father's gaze for briefly, only to receive a curled lip and a scrunched nose of disdain and irritation.

"I'm ready." Futakuchi voiced his agreement with his childhood friend, family in all but blood. He stepped away from Tobio, who gave an encouraging nod, to stand beside Oikawa. Both alphas looked sideways at each other with matching crooked grins after glaring over at Tooru's increasingly pissed face. Phase one would soon begin.

"I'm ready." Semi's unusually subdued voice reached their ears, both alphas glanced at the omega walking to stand beside his brother. Akinari stood next to Konoha, both watching with proud smiles. The omega glanced slowly at where his father was, flinching at the hard stare he received from Tooru.

The sudden, but not unwelcome feeling of a hand reaching out to hold his left hand, caused him to relax minutely. Knowing whose hand held his own gave him a new kind of strength. It took away the uncertainty in his eyes and replaced it with a saddened, but no less determined look directed at his father.

He looked away from Tooru after a few long seconds to glance at Oikawa, giving his brother a tentative smile and squeezed his hand in gratitude.

A sharp inhale, however, drew the brothers' gazes away from each other and to the other alpha standing with them. Futakuchi's eyes were momentarily widened before becoming full of pain and frustration. A low growl of rage came from Akinari as the others turned to follow the eyes of the two alphas.

All of their stomachs dropped, Oikawa's stomach roiling in disgust and horror. It never got easier seeing the two together. And he felt assured in the fact that he wasn't the only one who shared the sentiment.

Daishou had reached the door on the right side of the balcony, his eye a bit glassy with pain and the eagerness of anticipated relief from said pain. He needn't worry anymore. His alpha would provide; he always did. And that thought brought a small, genuine smile to his face at the thought; the veil of the bond now completely covering his mind and soul.

Daishou opened the door and walked out onto the balcony, his eye immediately locking on the quivering form of his bonded. He was no empath, but as his bonded, it was easy to sense his alpha's pain and anger. Having a good idea of where Tooru's pain and anger stemmed from, his gaze sought out the group down below as he took a tentative step forward. He locked in on them: Oikawa, Futakuchi, and Semi. His own eye narrowed in anger, hating how they seemed to make his bonded's life so much harder and more painful.  
For a split second, his eye locked with Futakuchi's, giving a slow blink and an unchanging, irritated look before the familiarity was gone. It was now about Futakuchi and the others being a problem for Tooru, not Tooru being a problem for the others.

"Suguru." came the surprised voice of his bonded, Daishou immediately turning his head to look at his alpha, his voice like a siren's song. Tooru had sensed his bonded only after Daishou took a step forward to look over the railing, looking sharply at him before speaking once the shock wore down a tad. His pain and rage were forgotten in the wake of his mate's presence, his eyes now roaming over the amega's figure shamelessly. 

As if sensing Daishou's desperation to be near him, a slow, wicked smile formed on his face as he reached out his right hand to his bonded.

The amega took a step toward his alpha, letting his eyes flit back to the group. He'll show them...he'll show them that he wasn't to be saved. He was fine.

Daishou gave his own slow, snake-like grin full of warning and intent toward the motionless group who were now all watching him. Knowing all eyes were on him, he continued to take the few steps needed to brush against Tooru's arm and grasp his hand to curl it over his waist so that it rested over his stomach as the amega faced Tooru. The alpha gave a triumphant grin at the feel of his children bursting with warmth and movement at the feel of their father's hand against their momma's tummy.

Daishou's shoulders sagged in relief at the vanishing of the pain, the bond filling him with pleasure and the warmth of their boys increasing tenfold. A soft moan escaped his throat, his mouth parting delicately to release the noise. 

And Tooru took the opportunity to plunder his mouth before everyone in the ballroom below them.

It had hardly been a minute when the two pulled apart, both panting softly for air and smiling at the feeling of their boys’ happiness over their parents’ behavior with each other.

"Ready as I'll...." Daishou murmured softly, Tooru lifting his eyes to watch his mate curiously. The amega slowly turned his head to look behind him at the horrified group in the center of the ballroom. He gave a demeaning smirk as he uttered the last words to the phrase, spitting them out in a snarl, "ever be!".

Tooru grinned in victory, turning the amega's head back to face him to deliver another drudging kiss, his other hand splayed over Daishou's stomach in both endearment for his children, and in ownership over his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Didn't expect the word count to be as high as it is. Huh.
> 
> If you've read this all the way through, props and thank you. I hope I was able to make the whole scene flow together nicely.
> 
> And a special thank you to White_roses_77, who gave me the inspiration to write this. As someone who has lost the motivation to write and post works for quite a few years, doing this means a lot to me, and I can't thank her enough.
> 
> Also, if you want to have a little fun with this and read it like a musical, as if the characters were singing these lines instead of merely speaking them, feel free to do so.  
> The song is available to listen to on Youtube, with and without the show's dialogue.


End file.
